The Laboratory Animal Core C will manage and facilitate the use of animal resources in our group of interacting SCOR laboratories. By combining animal ordering in a single centrally managed core, it should be possible to utilize these resources more efficiently, and minimize the number of animals required. For example, neonatal rabbits are utilized in several projects, and the animal core will allow needs to be anticipated so that maternal rabbits can be bred at Rochester in the most cost effective fashion, with less stress than typical with transported pregnant rabbits.